Time goes by so fast
by PearHead Minako
Summary: Prequel to the beginning of Jak 3. What happened during the time between Metal Kor's defeat and Jaks' banishment? JK
1. Chapter One: Just a Simple Lesson

PHM: My newest story! Totally away from all my others! Tehehe.

Nomara: She became OBSESSED with Jak 2….

Loor: So, we have a new muse 'cause of this sudden change.

Dark Jak: -insane laughter-

Nomara: Personally, I like him. –pets Jak-

PHM: ; Well, I finished Jak 2 in less then 30 hours and it was GREAT! So, I found some info on Jak 3 and decided to right this. It's a prelude to the intro of Jak 3. I think I'm gunna do some stuff about Jak's "experiments" and such. Hope ya like.

Loor: Oh, and Pearhead owns nothing in these stories…we're not in them. –shakes head sadly- Though she does own Jak 1 and 2….

* * *

Chapter 1- A Simple Lesson

_:::bleh, bleh, bleh:::_ Past memories

_bleh, bleh, bleh,_ - thoughts

**Dark Jak thoughts**

* * *

"I couldn't help it, Keira! I'm sorry!" A man, his medium length green tinged hair called out to the receiver he was holding.

"It wasn't my fault, Jak was solo on this one!" Came another hopefully innocent reply from a creature that perched a top the man's shoulder. The man, Jak, looked up at the Ottsel who seemingly said he was his friend and yet blamed everything on him.

"_You are under arrest!"_

"Oh, like I haven't heard that before!" Jak replied irritably back, taking out the Jet-board as he said so.

Shouts filled the city as Jak and Daxter -the Ottsel on Jak's shoulder- hover-boarded away from the approaching Crimson Guards. Why the continued to chase him when he alone saved them from the destruction of Metal Kor surprised him. More so that Torn, who now Jak got along with like a brother, was the commander. They continued their race though, never looking behind them as they headed towards the palace.

The city had not changed much during the ten days after the Metal Head Leader's annihilation. Life continued as though the Baron of Haven City never died, as though his daughter now ruled, as though the Metal Head's never existed. It was odd though, how furtive glances were shot at as he walked down the street now a days; the people stopping mid-sentence as he approached. It seemed people feared him, loved him, or hated him. He would receive waves as he passed from the palace and into the Ottsel, or the new Krimson Guards would chase him through the city, the rage burning inside him. Jak was not the person people feared…it was Him.

Only once Jak had transformed into his darker self. Only once had innocents been destroyed. He couldn't control it.

_:::"Jak, get down to the Palace, a loose Metal Head got through!" Torn's husky voice was urgent over the receiver and Jak shot a dark glance over towards Daxter who answered with one of his own. _

_"What are you talking about, Torn? They should all be gone!" Jak yelled back at the Krimson Guard Commander as Daxter nodded behind him. "Guess some escape even when their leaders die, eh?" Closing his eyes against the rage and hatred that began burning inside him, the voice that screamed and broke at the chains around him. _Not right now, please! Not right now! _Jak screwed up his face in pain, fighting at the being within him. It didn't mater if Dark Eco was around or not, Jak's temper flared and He would come out. Jak surmised that if Daxter could stop him, Keira and Samos could, but Jak did not feel like testing that theory out._

_Thus, he headed out, Daxter taking the usual place on his shoulder._

_"Let's fight…" _

_Minutes later, they arrived…and the palace was crawling with Metal Heads. Taking out his faithful Blaster, the ammo loaded to capacity, Jak laughed at his opponents. _

_"Going a it insane are we?" Daxter joked from his shoulder, dodging a stray laser that came for him. Jak's mouth quirked a reply simper, but his attacks seemed to be doing nothing for the attacks themselves. _

_A person screamed beside him, an innocent bystander who happened to come across the attack. The helpless screams soon faded away as Jak struggled for control. _

Let me out….

_"NO! NO!" Jak screamed his on replies, fearful of any more bystanders who would approach. "Go away! Not now!"_

Let me out and I shall not harm the woman. Keep me locked in and she'll be next to go.

_It took awhile before Jak figured out exactly whom his Darker Half was talking about._

_"Keira…" _

_And with a brilliant flash of dark light and energy, Jak transformed. One second his gun was out, the Metal Heads going for the kill, and the next Jak stood with the Metal Head skulls in his dark hands. _

_His eyes were black, completely shadowed by the rage, pain, and hatred that boiled inside him. Revenge and Killing were all he could think about now. It was more then an obsession; it was an addiction. It was overwhelming him. Jak feared he would drown in the immense abhorrence that covered his soul. Yet, a Light burned within him, a Light of Pure White, strong and powerful, yet calming and protective at the same time. Jak reached towards the Light and felt his Darker half shudder. Jak felt his hands clutch at his face, his mouth open in a scream though nothing filled the air. And Jak watched as his Darker half attempted to drown the Light that resided within him…_

_And landed upon the innocent beside him._

_Jak felt his Darker half recede, felt the horns vanish, the hatred fade away to apathy, felt the cool touch of the breeze touch his eyes and fill his now speaking mouth. _

_"Oh Mar! Have mercy!" A woman screamed at Jak, her eyes flowing with tears that poured down her face. Her light hair, tainted with its own dark streaks, flashed before him as she crumpled to the body that lay in the street. People looked over towards him, their faces alight with anger and…fear?_

Jak did not like the emotion that began to stir within him as he saw the first time that people feared him.:::

He could not have stopped it…could he have? He could do nothing about it now though then simply outrun the foolishly slow guard. _New recruits these must be, Torn hasn't been with them yet…_Jak thought darkly to himself and prepared to have a little fun with the newbies to teach them exactly who he was and why he should simply be left alone.

* * *

PHM: Oh, I do love cliffies! –dances-

Dark Jak: Hehehe! I killed people!

Nomara: Yes, you did! –snugs-

PHM: O.o….I'm scared. I wonder though what Dark Jak would sound like if he talked…I should make him talk….Oh! I have an idea! –light bulb-

Loor: O.o……..Now I'm scared…..Review if you dare! –runs and hides-


	2. Chapter Two: A New Being

PHM: So quick! Actually, I'm just bored outta my mind 'cause school's out! –dances-

Loor: And we're dead….

Nomara: No help…

Dark Jak: I don't think I just kill.

PHM: Dark Jak was in my yesterday…seriously. I was insane….

Loor: Well, that's obvious…why state it?

PHM: -glares and smacks- I don't own anyone in these…just the plot

* * *

Chapter Two- A New Being

_:::bleh, bleh, bleh:::_ -past memories

_bleh, bleh, bleh,_ - thoughts

Dark Jak thoughts 

* * *

"Jak, Jak, Jak! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Torn yelled at his green-haired, his feet stomping around the commander's room. Jak simply smiled, his feet perched a top Torn's cluttered desk.

"Oh, any times have I heard that. Hey, it wasn't even my fault. They chased me and I didn't even do anything bad this time…" He smiled innocently. "Ok, fine, I ran into one of them! But, he was in my way!" Jak looked up at Torn, his eyes wide and huge, and his eyebrows curious, he looked exactly like he did before…before…

"Personally, you should simply tell them in training that I saved everyone's sorry asses and that they shouldn't touch me if they don't wish to die a painful and tormenting death." Rage and hatred glowed darkly behind his dark sapphire gaze. A rather insane smile licked across her sultry lips as he stared unblinkingly at the desk.

"Yeah, well, you should know better." Torn replied, sitting down heavily in his chair with a sigh.

Jak rose, his feet cluttering the ground, Daxter lay asleep on his shoulder surprisingly. But, lately Daxter had been busy…with…things he had to do. Once more, he smiled at his Krimson Guard friend. "I seemed to have skipped that lesson in my training." And with those final words, Jak turned around and left, the door clattering forebodingly behind him.

****

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

**Why can't I kill him? He looks so yummy….**

_Why don't you shut the hell up, you psychotic freak?_

Tsk, Tsk, dear Jak. I am you after all. I live and dwell within you. I am your inner thoughts and feelings…You will never be rid of me.

"SHUT UP!" Jak yelled aloud to the world around him. Daxter looked up at him, his ears low and dangling, his eyes downcast. Jak smacked his forehead, not remembering that his friend had just been talking to him. "No, not you Dax. I meant myself."

Daxter looked up from Jak's shoulder, his eyes locked on the profile of his friends face. The changes within him had been dramatic, growing more so with the defeat of Kor. Something inside Jak made Daxter uneasy…but sometimes, he could see the innocent and untouched side of Jak shine through, and it made the foreboding thoughts disappear.

"Well, I was just saying, Jak, that Keira seems to be acting oddly lately. I wonder what it is?" Daxter looked once more to his friend, a sly grin of his features that meant he knew something Jak did not.

"Just tell me, Dax." Jak's low and mysterious voice asked his friend threateningly, though jokingly. They approached the Naught Ottsel, music blaring inside, voices drifting through the open window into the musky night air.

"Jak!" A woman, her dark green hair flying madly into the air hugged Jak tightly around the neck, her feet barely touching the ground. Jak smiled, lifting Keira's head so he could kiss her. She was the only person to whom he seemed to show affection to now a days, a lately, that affection seemed rare.

"Jak, there's something I need to tell you…" Keira looked excited about something, bouncing up and down on her toes as they entered the bar. Samos sat at the counter, his head shaking and his hand clutched around a drink. Jak's brows furrowed in thought, _Samos never drinks…_Jak felt Daxter's weight shift off his shoulder as he landed on the bar counter, looking up at the couple with expectant eyes.

"What is it, dear?" Jak asked, sitting himself down next to Samos who looked extremely drunk. Keira sat in his lap, her arm wrapped around his neck.

"Jak…" She hesitated, her eyes downcast for a moment. Jak titled her head up, their eyes locking. Keira did not miss the look of insane and rage filled hunger that lurked behind his gaze. She also did not miss the faint glow of white that lurked further under then the Darkness. "Jak…I'm pregnant…"

Darkness greeted Jak once more as he fainted to the ground under him.

* * *

PHM: Poor Jak! –pets Jak-

Dark Jak: I didn't kill anyone!

Nomara: That's ok dear. You'll kill someone next ch--- -is smacked by Loor and PHM before cuddling with Dark Jak-

Loor: Yea! Go Jak and Keira! I'm happy they got to it so fast…

PHM: O.O LOOR!

Loor: -giggles-

PHM: . Review please!


End file.
